A Walk In The Park
by volleychick08
Summary: A moonlit night in a quiet, secluded park reveals newfound love, and also, sadness.


A Walk In The Park  
  
Alright, here's my latest fic for y'all. (I actually started this months ago and only now got around to finishing it. Heehee. ^.^) It's not exactly a happy fic, but I'm working on writing one of those... :). I hope you like it, and please review. Thanx...later, ~volleychick08~  
  
  
  
~ ~  
  
The figure of a young woman, about seventeen, sat tense and expectant under the sheltering branches of a weeping willow. The park was quiet and empty at that time of night, but by her posture one could tell she was waiting for someone. So far, she was still alone. She sighed and looked to the sky.   
  
The weeping willow partially obscured her view, but the foliage could never hide the beauty of outer space. The stars sparkled playfully, the reflections dancing in her sea-blue eyes. The moon shone through the leaves and created speckled shadows that fell on and around her, dappling her young and elegant features with radiant light.   
  
She closed her eyes and gripped the marble bench under her. The park was peaceful and quiet, but it did nothing to ease the turmoil she had inside. She felt lost and confused, and alone like she never had before. She just wanted someone to be with her, to give her the strength she needed to move on.   
  
She waited for him to come to her. 'Heero...' But whether he would show up was an uncertainty she did not want to face. She felt like she couldn't leave; she couldn't let go. He just had to come...she couldn't do this without him. She was fearful and unsure, but if he was there, by her side, she knew that somehow things would turn out fine.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, suddenly feeling very tired. She sighed again, bringing her gaze down from the reaches of outer space, and she was shocked to see the form of a person standing in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat...it was him.   
  
His body was sprinkled with the small patches of light, but his face remained in the shadows. He had come, and she smiled a little in spite of herself.   
She looked into the darkness surrounding his face, "You're here. I wasn't sure if you'd come." She said softly.   
  
He stepped forward and his facial features were revealed. He still wore the same blank mask that he always had. Her heart began to sink under his cold gaze. After all they had been through, his glare hadn't softened at all. His eyes were still as impassive as ice; they betrayed none of his emotions.   
  
"Well, I had to come, didn't I? Wherever we're destined for, I'm still obliged to protect you." When she heard his blank and emotionless words, her will hit rock bottom.   
"Oh," she said softly, "so is that the only reason why you came? Because you were obliged?" She fixed a harsh glare on his Prussian blue eyes before again setting her sights on the vastness above her...outer space.   
  
She vaguely acknowledged him appearing beside her on the bench. She dismissed his presence next to her and kept staring intently at the stars. Only when she felt foreign warmth over her hand did she shift her gaze from the sky.   
  
Looking down at her hand she realized that he had covered it with his own. All she could do was stare in shock at his sudden closeness. She couldn't believe that such a gentle gesture could be coming from the trained killer sitting just inches from her.   
  
He reached out and used his other hand to lift her chin and level her face with his. She raised her eyes, and was touched by his genuine expression. For the first time since she'd met him, she saw a glimmer of humanity deep in his eyes.   
  
He began speaking, but this time his words were husky with emotion, "I'm so sorry...I let you down. Please...please, forgive me. I tried...I never...I never meant..." She used her free hand to silence his words by placing her index finger softly on his lips.   
  
Tears began welling up in her eyes. "No Heero...no apologies. I know that you did everything you could. Everyone has a destiny, and I guess this is ours. Please...no more living in the past."  
  
A tear slowly rolled its way down her face. She began reaching up with her free hand to wipe it away, but he leaned forward and placed his lips gently on her cheek, kissing away the salty moisture. Her eyes widened and she was too shocked to respond. He pulled back from the kiss, but he kept his face only an inch from hers. He met her eyes again.   
  
She heard his soft, almost inaudible whisper, "Please, no more tears..." And then he placed another tender kiss on the tip of her nose; sending electric shivers down her spine. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and never wanting to let go. She returned his embrace, and he heard her sigh softly in his ear.  
  
There was no more need for the perfect soldier. He was dead. She needed him to be there for her, and he needed her just the same. They would be together now, and he could finally be honest about his emotions. He loved her, and only now did he realize how much.   
But he felt something inside of him, calling him. He knew their time there was up. He reluctantly pulled out of the embrace and looked her in the face once again.   
  
He didn't have to say anything. She felt it, too. Looking into his eyes, she was no longer afraid and knew that she would never again be alone. He stood and offered her his hand. She took a deep breath and accepted it. Together they exited the shadows of the weeping willow.   
  
They stood, bathed in the unusually bright moonlight. The entire park was illuminated with the lavender and silver moonbeams. He wrapped his arms around her from behind; she looked up into his eyes and saw a faint smile light his face. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips.   
  
She sighed and leaned against him. "Will you miss it, Heero? The earth is so beautiful tonight." She said quietly. "Yes, Relena. I will miss everything so much. And even though it will be hard, I know that our friends will keep peace alive." A small smile fell upon Relena's lips. "I'm sure they will, too." She paused briefly as images of all her dearest friends ran through her mind. "I think I shall miss them most of all."  
  
As they stood next to the willow, another couple came walking up the path. The boy was young, about 17, with a long chestnut braid that reached just past his waist. The girl was around the same age with dark, short-cropped hair and a set of spiky bangs.  
  
Relena felt a pang of sadness and Heero tightened his arms around her waist. She slowly blew a kiss towards the couple and hoped that somehow they knew she wished them the best, and just how much she would miss them all. But now, with her soldier by her side, she knew her journey was over at last. Their fight was finally over...forever. She rested her head on Heero's strong chest, closing her eyes.   
Then two ghosts slowly faded away, leaving the other couple alone in the park. A warm breeze blew through across the path, taking the souls to a place where they would be safe for all eternity.  
  
The braided boy and his companion continued down the path, oblivious to the two spirits that had just left their world forever.   
"Duo?" The girl's small voice penetrated the quiet all around them. "Yeah, Hilde?" He said tenderly. "Do you think that Relena and Heero are at peace?" He smiled lovingly down at her; the signs of recent crying were evident on both their faces. "I'm sure they're on their way to heaven as we speak." He paused briefly before continuing, looking above them and losing his gaze in the stars.  
"Relena was always an angel. And even though Heero had been taught to kill, that guy had a pure heart. He sure proved it today. Too bad his sacrifice was in vain." Duo's voice got soft and new tears began coursing down his face.  
  
Hilde sighed, also feeling the now familiar stinging at the corners of her eyes. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked, to comfort him as well as herself. "We'll all miss them so much. Duo, I don't want them to be just memories on a rainy day. I want them to be here, in front of us, and full of life just like always."  
"Hilde, they will always be in our hearts. And if we keep the happy memories of them alive, then in a way they will never leave us." She smiled sadly at the truth she saw in his words. And she knew that the memories of Heero and Relena would never die. They had sacrificed too much to be forgotten.  
  



End file.
